1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device package, and more particularly, to a light emitting device package which can be manufactured in a simplified process with reduced costs, and which possesses improved reliability and luminous efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a partial cross-sectional view of a conventional light emitting device package. Referring to FIG. 1, a light emitting device 12 is attached to a heat sink 14 which is placed under the light emitting device 12 to dissipate heat generated from the light emitting device 12 to the outside. The light emitting device 12 may be a light emitting diode or a laser diode. The heat sink 14 may be formed of a material possessing good thermal conductivity such as a metal. Outside of the heat sink 14, a package housing 10 formed of plastic or polymer is placed to surround the heat sink 14. The upper surface of the light emitting device 12 is connected to an electrode 16 by a bonding wire 18 made of gold (Au).
However, as the heat sink 14 and the package housing 10 are made of different materials and then are bonded, the package manufacturing process is complex and the manufacturing time and cost are increased. Moreover, since the heat sink 14 and the package housing 10 are made of different materials having different thermal expansion coefficients, a bonding characteristics may decrease at an interface between the heat sink 14 and the package housing 10, thereby reducing the reliability of the light emitting device package.